


No Princess

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all girls wants to be princesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Princess

As much as she adored Marle, Lucca was always relieved when she could leave and go back to her own home. Marle was incredibly sweet, and always a source of seemingly endless cheerfulness, but that didn't mean Lucca didn't feel like a fish out of water around her at times. It wasn't so much the royalty part, though that was unsettling, but that was unsettling to all of their group of friends. What made Lucca nervous around Marle was that she was her only female friend.

Lucca hadn't had many friends growing up at all, preferring her own company to most of the other kids, and the friends she had were all boys. Crono had been her best friend since they were both toddlers and she'd hit him on the head with her shovel because he'd tried to take her bucket. She'd played in the woods with the boys, always getting the role as the brains of the gang. She'd never wanted to be a princess. Princesses weren't allowed to do anything fun, like climb trees or have mud fights.

While other girls had played family with their dolls, she'd been playing Knights and Mystics with her friends. The girls had been having tea parties while Lucca had been pretty much buried head first in one of her father's engines, getting covered in grease and rust.

To this day, her idea of winding down was going home, putting on a shirt and comfortable pants, and tinkering with one of her inventions until she was covered in grease from head to toe and had some mechanical gadget that might or might not work. She didn't feel particularly feminine doing it, true, but she felt perfectly comfortable like that.

Crono never said anything about it, like the good friend he was, not that he was ever much of a talker. Marle did comment, occasionally, but she was quite understanding, though she kept trying to find excuses to get Lucca in a dress. Bridesmaid was her latest one. For that one, Lucca guessed she would have to give in for that. Magus, of course, made rude comments on a regular basis, but she figured a man who had a subordinate whose gender nobody really knew had no right to talk.

It'd actually be interesting to talk to Flea about gender issues if it wasn't for the fact that the magician wanted to kill her.

Ayla didn't care, and was pretty unlike any other women Lucca knew herself. She was certainly not afraid to get dirty. She wasn't the easiest person to talk to, but at least she didn't try to make her be more feminine. Frog just shook his head fondly. She wasn't anything like the women of his time, and it seemed to puzzle him, but he accepted it, thankfully. As had Robo, though to a robot, gender wasn't really anything but programming.

Truth to be told, Lucca didn't think she had it in her to be a proper feminine girl. She hated dresses, and make-up, and all those things, and the only dolls she'd ever owned were little metal figures with movable joints she'd made from leftover metal. When faced with Marle in what she called her "Nadia-mode", or someone like Princess Schala, whose elegance and grace was legendary, she did feel a little inadequate. It was hard not to. Whenever Lucca wore a dress, she had to concentrate to not trip over her skirt.

However, she didn't feel too bad about it. Marle and the princess would feel equally lost in her place, faced with engines and inventions all over the place, and not a dress or a skirt in sight.

Some girls were felt best about themselves when they were all dressed up, with their nails painted and make-up on their faces.

Lucca felt the best about herself when she was head-first in an engine with grease under her nails and oil on her face. Princesses were in every story, after all.

Brilliant, if somewhat eccentric, female inventors were not.


End file.
